Shines Bright
by BabyyBre
Summary: Sometimes, he wishes he could forget. But his mind won't let that happen; he never forgets. / "My mind shines even if my thoughts seem dark." - Lil Wanye


Title: **Shines Bright**

Summary: Sometimes, he wishes he could forget. But his mind won't let that happen; he never forgets.

Disclaimer: Don't own but I wish!

**"My mind shines even if my thoughts seem dark." - Lil Wanye**

*** Criminal Minds ***

* * *

><p>He hates being reminded of something he tired so hard to forget.<p>

He feels all of his team mates burn into they board the jet in Georgia that night.

It's been years since Tobias. He knows that's what his team mates, his friends are thinking about.

The case, they just solved involved a serial killer who used the same drugs Tobias used.

He denied the many times Hotch offered to take him off the case.

He just couldn't let the team this case. He was okay, he could handle this.

Now, he was on the jet away from everyone.

Expect Derek Morgan.

Morgan sat his stuff down, and sat next to him on the couch. But didn't speak until they were in the air. "Reid," Morgan asks, grabbing the attention from the younger man. "Are you okay?"

Reid shook his head yes but inside he was screaming no.

"Reid." Morgan looked at his best friend, until his friend looked back at him. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"He kept popping in my mind." He finally admits a after a while.

"Who?" Morgan knew who 'he' was. Everyone on this jet had demons, had certain unsub that would forever be part of them. And the worst part, they all knew each other's demons were. And Morgan also knew how Reid was, because Morgan was the same way.

Bottle it up until it's all too much, and it's ready to explode.

Morgan knew that Reid would feel better once he got it off his chest.

"Tobias." Reid admitted. Morgan didn't say anything. He knew asking questions would shut his young friend down, and Morgan didn't want that. He wanted to hear what was wrong with his best friend. He knew that Reid would do the same exact thing; if it was he was feeling as bad as he (Reid) was at this moment.

Reid took a couple minutes and then he spoke up. "I swear I could hear his voice in my ear. Telling me it would take the pain away…"

Morgan remembers the worst days of his life. He remembers JJ telling him, that Reid and her checked into a suspect, and things went crazy from there. She was locked in with crazy dogs, and Reid…he ended up getting knocked unconcious and abducted. When the team raced to find Reid, Garcia found footage of Reid being tortured is streamed to their computer. It was the worst memory Morgan had since childhood, watching his best friend being tortured.

Morgan shook his head, hoping the memories would leave him. He had to listen to Reid, he wanted to know what was going on with his friend.

"It scares me." Reid stopped talking.

Morgan looked around the jet to see what the rest of the team was doing. Both JJ and Emily were sleeping. Rossi was half asleep or relaxing, Morgan couldn't tell. Hotch was still up, doing paperwork, like every plane ride back home.

"What scares you?" Morgan asked after a while. He hoped his question wouldn't scare off Reid.

"It scares me no matter how hard I try…to forget. NO matter how much I want to forget. I can't." Reid told him, with a serious look on his face.

"You say it yourself, Reid." Morgan began to speak, after he thought about what to say the younger man sitting next to him. "You have a brillant mind, that doesn't let you forget." Morgan told him reassurly.

He waited until the younger man looked at him, or replied back before he said more. When Reid looked at him and said, "I know."

Morgan spoke some more, "Sometimes, even the brightest minds have dark thoughts."

Reid looked at him cunfused. "Where did you get that from? Who said that?"

Morgan smiled, "Derek Morgan." Both men laughed, as Hotch glanced at them a second. The unit chief wondered what Morgan said to the resident genuis to smile. He waitied for a second, still looking, before he looked down to a pieces of scattered files.

Reid looked around the jet, not notcting that Hotch was not really doing paperwork anymore; before he said, "But what if one day, I'm not okay and the voices come back…"

"Then," Morgan interupted him. ", you will dial my phone number and we'll talk. I never cared how early or late you called, why would I now?"

"Thanks, Morgan."

* * *

><p>*** Criminal Minds ***<p>

Okay, so that didn't turn out as great as I wanted but I hope you liked it!

I'm thinking I will add a second part, or write a follow up to this.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
